Field
Certain embodiments described herein relate generally to fire equipment.
Background
In many cases, a fire region, such as a fire ring, exists as a designated spot to build and light a fire. Common methods of extinguishing a campfire involve the use of water or dirt or a combination of both. This makes it more difficult to start a new fire. Currently, there is no device that can be used to protect the campfire from spreading while still allowing the campfire or coals from the campfire to burn and remain hot. There is also no way to control the burn rate of the wood operating as fuel for the campfire. Because there is not such a device, a new campfire must always be started each time a camper has doused the flames and coal.